


From The Boughs

by burning_nova



Series: Kinkmeme Fills [26]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normally you wouldn't expect a great-grandparent to pop out of the woodwork but as with everything in the world, SHIELD finds itself an exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From The Boughs

"Is that Galaga Guy with Thor?" Tony asked. 

"Who?" Clint asked as he turned around and saw the man with Thor. "Oh, you mean Roy."

"He was playing Galaga during an alien invasion, he's Galaga Guy."

"Thank God he's not a field agent, that would suck as a codename. Mine was almost-"

"Come on, I'm curious to why Thor's laughing." Clint frowned. Wasn't that the family tree Galag-Roy had shown him and Natasha the other day? Thor had been there...

Roy's face was turning more horrified the closer they went. "And that is how I came to lay with your great-great-great-grandmother." Thor exclaimed enthusiastically. 

"What?" Tony asked startled. "Wait. Galaga Guy is the fruit of your loins, big guy?" 

"I know not this expression, but if you mean he is of my blood, yes."

"Well, that's different." Clint said as Roy just looked miserable. 

Thor looked at him with a squinted expression, Clint got the impression that it was the Asgardian equivalent of an 'Are you stupid or something?' look. 

"Nay, it is quite common. Many of my people and I whored around on Midgard. Midgardian women are quite...affectionate. We've all sired a bastard or twenty in that time but what has passed has passed. I must come to know my descendant." With that he picked up Roy and left in a babble of titles and courtly ritual.

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt fill: http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/16524.html?thread=37551756t37551756
> 
> Asgardians have visited Earth many times, and if the Norse myths are to be believe, have had children with humans - a lot of the legendary heroes of old boasted Odin, Thor, Heimdall, or even Loki as ancestors. 
> 
> So it's not improbable that there's people out there now with Aesir genes dating from the days of contact, or perhaps a bit more recently. 
> 
> When someone on the team mentions that they've been doing some genealogical work in their spare time, Thor suddenly looks very nervous/embarrassed and stammers some excuse about needing to go research something about a distant relative in the royal archives back home. 
> 
> ~~~ 
> 
> Bonus - The person with the direct relation to Thor is an anonymous SHIELD employee. or it's Coulson. 
> 
> \- Since they're related by blood to a royal family, they're entitled to -nay, expected to have!- an Asgardian title/rank, a coat of arms, a number of men-at-arms and horses at their disposal, and maybe land holdings on a planetoid somewhere in deep space.


End file.
